Upholding the Beauty
by Flickering Windows
Summary: To the three of them who finally noticed her lucent beauty, she is a goddess to uphold. SasuTen Neji/Lee/Tenten Friendship


They notice, for the first time, how beautiful she is

They notice, for the first time, how beautiful she is. Lips, stained with warm crimson, shine with a sheer beauty that no rose can compare to. Hair, unbound and flowing freely behind her, spread on the coarse ground. Eyes, holding a faint shine, even in the darkest of times. She is beautiful. They finally notice.

And they want to preserve the beauty Tenten is.

One, is Neji. Neji carries her on his back, the heated red liquid seeping from her wound onto his slightly blood-stained clothes. He doesn't stop to check, because it only reminds him that her time is running out. Hefting her up a little higher on his back, he tries his hardest not to scream for help desperately when they approach the large gates of Konoha.

"Neji, are we there yet?" The girl asks wearily, blood trickling down from her mouth.

"…yes, we're here." He says quietly, somewhat relieved. Neji clasps his hand around her dangling one, and places a kiss on it as he sets her down into the awaiting arms of the hospital volunteer.

Two, is Sasuke. The Uchiha wasn't likely to be a desperado for a girl. But to him, she is more than a girl. She is a demi-goddess, needing to be kept safe and above all. As he takes her from the arms of her teammate, he cannot help but to gaze longingly and admiringly at the girl, no, woman, in his arms. Sasuke shoves those thoughts out of his head, as he places Tenten on the white stretcher, wincing at the way it turns so red as soon as she lays there. He places a chaste kiss on her cheek as many medic-nins crowd around her, rushing her away, while Sasuke stares at his hands, drenched in blood. Before going back to escort the other mission returnees, he clasps his hands together.

And, he prays.

Three, it is Lee. Somewhat of a brotherly figure to the girl, he tries his hardest to help the others in bringing the injured to the hospital, for his wounds are not that serious. Tenten has taken most of the damage for them, and he watches the Uchiha carry her away gracefully. He closes his eyes, before speeding off with all the energy he has to reach the gates, where many of the injured are awaiting help.

"Hai! Coming!" And then maybe, he can reach her before it's too late.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Urggh." A voice croaks, her pale hand moving up to her face. She cringes at the pain induced onto her abdomen, and she feels the firm wrap of bandages through the fading anesthesia. Blinking sleepily, she peers through the window, the only source of light in the room. She spots a spiky-haired figure, face slumped down, sleeping on the windowsill ledge. She squinted, stray hairs falling out of place.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" She asked, surprised. The figure woke up, onyx eyes gazing into her own, before zooming up to her.

"Tenten-san, are you alright?" He asked, talking lightly as if a slightly strong sound-wave could break this peace. He resisted the urge to address her with the honorific -sama.

"No need to be so formal, you know. And yes, I do feel better." She said, smiling pleasantly. After a few moments of awkward silence, he spoke again.

"Neji and Lee were here too. They left before you woke up, though." Sasuke said calmly, glancing out the window, trying to see through the pouring rain.

"It's okay. They'll most likely be on missions. So… can you thank them for me?" She asked courteously. He nodded, the sides of his mouth lifting slightly. "Please thank Neji and Lee for the visit. And tell Neji thank you for the kiss on the hand, too." Tenten said gracefully.

"Sure." Sasuke said, not sure if he was disappointed or relieved that she didn't know that he had kissed her. The goddess. He turned to leave, before she called out.

"Oh, and thanks for carrying me. And the kiss." She said knowingly, while he turned to her, surprised. Before he knew what was happening, she had leaned over, and gave him a firm, chaste kiss on the lips. She sat back down, before smiling calmly and waving good-bye to him. He grinned, before waving back at her and exiting.


End file.
